5 girls and 3 maniacs
by ToxicViki
Summary: Five girls are strangely transported to the Yu-gi-oh world. Three fall in love with the maniacs. The girls soon find out their mysterious connection to the millenium items and discover the fate that is bound between them and their lovers.MOC,KOC,Y.BOC
1. Destinies Begin

Hey everyone! I am ToxicViki back from the dead(i wish). Any ways I like Yu-gi-oh sooo much I just had to write one of my crazy stories that nobody listens to! Ignore that I say stupid things all the time because I can't think of anything else to do.  
  
Toxil: Hi I am the one that is majorly obsessed with Marik! Viki: And I am the one that thinks she is insane! Toxil: What are you doing here? You are supposed to be killing Rachel! Viki: I got bored, That fat bitch just isnt fun to torture(A.N: WE mean a certain Rachel not meaning to insult any other Rachel's). Toxil: Hey lets go run police men over with our motorcycles! Viki: Forget policemen Well just kill Dylan Toxil Righto! We do not own yu-gi-oh. If we did Weevil would be used as target practice for Viki and Marik would be Toxil are personal slave. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Destinies Begin!  
One day some mindless teenagers were just sitting around doing nothing as usual. They consisted of a group of weirdoes that were usually found throwing food at their friends or plotting their pointless revenge upon people that pissed them off. Toxil, who was the most insane, was reading as usual while fanning herself with a silver fan(1). Toxil was the punk of the group, constantly cussing at fellow pupils and spitting on peoples(most commonly boys) backpacks. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair which is often seen dyed and neon green eyes that changed colors depending on what mood she was in. At age 15 she was the second youngest in the group.  
The girl sitting next to Toxil was chatting animatedly with the girl sitting next to her. Victoria, likes to be called Viki, was the rebellious one of the group and is found constantly arguing with someone about a pointless subject like what date it was or whether a goal in soccer counted. Viki had shoulder length brown hair which had recently been tinged red and Amber eyes that changed to dark brown when she was angry. A silver coin with strange engravings rested on her chest. Also aged 15, she was only two days older than Toxil.  
The girl Viki was talking to was called Lidiya, the crackpot of the group, who had an orb with similar markings to those on Vikis coin. Lidiya was the perverted one in the group who was most often found making nasty comments in coloring books and in the middle of television shows. She had brown, wavy hair which reached her mid-back and brown/black eyes. She could always be found on the internet and could hack her way into anything. At age 16 she was the oldest of the group of girls.  
Palena, who was listening to Toxic on her i-pod, could mostly be found shopping at the mall or chatting with someone on the phone. She had the most technology out of everyone in the group and was always seen with her cellphone, laptop, or i-pod. She had chocolate brown hair which reached a little below her shoulders and the same color eyes. Around her neck hung a very strange silver clock. She was 15 and the youngest of the group.  
The last person in the group was Samantha, who shared a love of punk with Toxil, was scribbling on her so called friend Kimberlys picture. Samantha was very intimidating and independent and had a passion for skulls. She had neck length black hair tinged with red that was completed with bangs and brown/green eyes. She had met the other girls through Toxil and was hostile at fir0st, but eventually eased up and became friendly enough to communicate with the others. Hidden by her hair was a pair of strange silver earrings. She was 15 and was the second oldest on the group.  
So these naive teenagers were just hanging out minding their own business, when Toxil and Viki got into one of their stupid arguments. Toxil: No Viki, Marik is good inside. If you could just meet him youd agree with me! Viki: First of all he is not good. Second of all hes a fuckin anime character so the chances of meeting him are impossible! Toxil: I dont care if he isnt real! Hed make such a good boyfriend! Lidiya: Speaking of boyfriends, look who just came up the front walk. Toxil get your athame(2)! Toxil: I told you Wiccans dont use their athames to hurt, just for rituals. Dylan: Wassup my Kitty homies! Everyone: -- grunts;; Toxil:with gritted teeth get out of my house now you stupid perverted catgirl!  
  
Suddenly the floor began to shake and the lights flickered on and off. Slowly a purple smoke filled the room and the girls(and I mean Dylan as a girl)eventually slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness as all of the girls (excluding Dylan) silver objects glowed an eerie purple light. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
So that was the first chapter of this very weird fic. That was just the intro and things will get funnier and better I promise you! Toxil: Marik! Marik jerks awake after reading ToxicVikis story Marik: No I dont dress in womens clothes and walk around bars pretending Im a prostitute! Toxil: --;;;; Um I was gonna ask you to mind control the readers to push that pretty purple button down there! So come on people RR! (1) These silver objects play a very important part in this story and will be explained later. (2) An athame is a double bladed knife that is used in Wiccan rituals. It is usually made by its owner. 


	2. The continuation

Sorry we took so long to any of you who have read this story but we were busy with our finals and graduation preparation  
  
Chapter 2: Whatâ€™s Going On!!!???  
Toxil awoke to see strange purple smoke circling around her and eerie voices echoing in her head. She could have sworn she heard the words â€œshadow realmâ€? and â€œmillennium itemsâ€?, but thought it was her imagination. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head to get rid of the voices. She saw Samantha lying beside her and immediately went to aid her friend. â€œHey Sam!â€? Toxil shook her hard â€œWake up you lazy ass punk!â€?. â€œUgh Mom Jesus Christ canâ€™t you get a life and leave me alone!â€?. â€Ëœ Oh fuckin hell!â€™ Toxil leaned over and whispered â€œ Your mom found that pink condom youâ€™ve been showing everyone.â€? Samantha immediately woke up and shoutedâ€? Mom I can expl... Oh. Toxil you stupid fag you scared the shit out of me! Where are we anyway?â€? Toxil looked around her and nearly had a heart attack. Samantha and she looked like anime characters. And what was worse she saw that they were in the middle of a dueling arena. â€ËœOh holy goddess we better not be where I think we are!â€™ Samantha mutteredâ€? Toxil we should get out of here there are people coming!â€? So they climbed over a ledge and hid in the shadows.  
There were two people walking onto the dueling arena. One had platinum blonde hair that spiked up way into the air and hazy lavender eyes(sound familiar). The other had ivory hair that spiked down and bangs shaped like devil horns while his eyes were a cold brown. They faced each other at opposite ends of the arena. â€œReady to lose it all?â€? the white haired one mocked while the other smirked and pulled out a stick thing with a ball and wings at the end. â€ËœOMG! Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and the millennium rod? I must be going mad!â€™ Toxil heard Samantha mutter that the white haired guy was hot and leered. â€ËœAbout time she found a guy that actually is coolâ€™ But her thoughts were diminished as another figure stepped on the field.  
Toxil literally felt her heart stop as she watched Marik speak to his yami. Samantha let out a tiny yell and Toxil covered her mouth, but not quick enough. â€œWhat was that?â€? Bakura inquired as Yami Marik hopped off the field to where we were concealed. â€œSam get out of here and see if you can find the others. HURRY!â€? Just as Samantha scrambled off, Toxil saw Yami Marik come around the corner. He stared at her for a few moments and then strode over. He grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her out from behind the ledge and walked back to the field.  
â€œWho are you?â€? he questioned. Toxil just stared at him with a bored look on her face while Marik and Yami Bakura watched with interest. â€œI will ask you again Who are you!?â€? Yami Marik snarled. He was starting to get irritated when Toxil answered â€œMy name is Toxil Ruck and I really would appreciate it if youâ€™d let go of me since I answered your pointless question.â€? â€œWhat if I choose not to let go of you you stupid pathetic bitch.â€? he asked angrily â€œWell then Iâ€™d have to resort to this.â€? and with that she kneed him in the jolly place. As he doubled over in pain, Toxil walked over to Marik and said â€œ Marik Iâ€™m very pleased to meet you and Iâ€™m sorry that you have such a bastard for a yami. Oh and I think youâ€™re the hottest thing that ever walked on two legs. Bye!â€?  
Toxil was about to leave and find Samantha when Yami Bakura grabbed her.â€? Where is the other one?â€? he asked. â€œUm there is no other one. What the hell are you talking about?â€? â€œDonâ€™t try to lie to me. I heard someone yell and you sure as hell donâ€™t seem like a spineless dog.â€? Hey Samantha is not a spineless... Oh shit.â€? Toxil realized her mistake and glared at Bakura who was smirking and Marik who was trying hard not to laugh. â€œOh shut up you fuckin fags! I canâ€™t help it if I canâ€™t keep my mouth shut!â€? They watched as Toxil went parading around, scolding herself and occasionally stopping to poke Yami Marik in his glowing eye.  
â€œListen Iâ€™d really love to chat with people who are as insane as me, but I need to go find my friends and get something to eat.â€? Toxil exclaimed as she began walking towards the exit. â€œWait!â€? Marik shouted. â€œWhat!â€? Toxil moaned as she turned around. â€œLook I know I'm irresistible and guys want me to constantly be around so they can try and shag me, but I have more important things to do right now.â€? â€œOh shut up Tonsil and listen to me for a moment.â€? Toxil slowly advanced towards Marik who immediately was confused about what he had done this time. â€œWhat did you call me psycho boy?â€? she hissed. â€œI called you by your name... didnâ€™t I?â€? Toxil chuckled a moment before speaking â€œFirst of all if you ever call me something other than my name, you will be in dreadful pain before you can say fuck. Second my name is TOXIL! Not Toxic, not Taco, not Tonsil. TOXIL!!!!!!â€? Marik stared at her for a second and then took a look at the rest of her body. Toxil followed his eyes also and freaked.  
She looked like a freakin hooker. She was wearing a neon green halter top which showed a good portion of her stomach and had no sleeves. On top of it was a black, leather short sleeved jacket which was currently unzipped. Covering her legs was a black miniskirt held up by a green belt. She had knee high combat boots with green fishnets covering the rest of her legs. â€?OMG You have to take me shopping please!! This is not how I usually dress! In fact I never wear skirts!â€? She begged Marik who looked at her like she was a two headed freak. â€œTake yourself shopping. You should know where to go.â€? â€œBut thatâ€™s the thing Marik. I donâ€™t even know where I am let alone where to shop.â€?  
At this point Yami Marik wobbled over and asked â€œWhat the fuck do you mean by you donâ€™t know where you are?â€? â€œ Um well could you at least tell me what country Iâ€™m in?â€? Everyone stared at her with a look of uttermost annoyance. â€œYouâ€™re in Domino, Japan.â€? Marik answered slowly. â€œWhat? Iâ€™m supposed to be in America in my house just chilling with my friends and now I end up with two maniacs and one slightly disturbed egyptian! Why me?â€? She looked at Marik with pleading eyes. â€œPlease take me shopping. I donâ€™t like this outfit please????!!!!!!â€? Marik looked at her and finally gave in. â€?Alright if itâ€™ll shut you up!â€? Toxil ran towards him and hugged him tight. â€œOh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!â€? Marik looked at his yami and sighed â€œThis is gonna be a long day.â€?  
  
Later on...  
  
Marik could only stare at Toxil as she walked out of the dressing room of Hot Topic(yes they have a Hot Topic in this fic!). Yami Marik had some â€œbusinessâ€? to attend to while Yami Bakura went tracking the other millennium items. Toxil was wearing black pinstripe dickies and a shirt similar to Yami Marikâ€™s(ya know the black one) except that it had a skull on it saying â€œ Pinch me again and see what happensâ€?. A belt with silver hoops held up the pants since the smallest size Toxil could fit into was a size 0. She still wore her black combat boots and kept the green fishnets for future use.  
â€œWell how do I look?â€? she asked Marik who shrugged and said â€œBetter than you did before.â€? Toxil walked up to him and stuck out her hand â€œLook I appreciate you taking me here and helping me figure out where I am so Iâ€™m gonna say goodbye the polite way.â€? He took her hand and instead of shaking it, pulled her towards his motorcycle. â€œHey Marik I really donâ€™t have time for this I need to find my friends.â€? she protested. He stopped â€ËœWhy am I doing this? Itâ€™s not like I owe her anything. Maybe I should just let her go off.â€™ â€œAlright then Toxilâ€? she smiled and he did too knowing he got her name right â€œIâ€™ll leave you to your business and hopefully weâ€™ll meet again.â€? He hopped onto his motorcycle and roared the engine. He saw Toxil wave in the corner of his eye and whisper â€œbyeâ€? before he sped off. Toxil immediately began walking down the roads searching for any signs of her four friends. Her search led her to an excluded area of the town which gave her a sense of forbidding. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. A dirty man leered at her and brandished a sharp rusty knife. â€œJust come with me quietly and nothing fatal will happen to you.â€? he threatened. â€œAnd if I donâ€™t?â€? Toxil inquired. â€œWell then the boys and I will hafta use some rough persuasion.â€? Toxil backed away as two other men came lurking out of the shadows. They roughly grabbed her and started towards a depressing shack at the end of the alley. Toxil struggled and managed to knock out one of the men, but her efforts proved to be in vain as she saw the leader whip out knife. â€ËœItâ€™s all over.â€™ were her thoughts as the knife came swiftly to her throat. She held her head high and waited for death to come. Just as the knife was about to make contact, two blurs pushed in front of her and began fighting.  
The two remaining men were easily beaten, but Toxilâ€™s two rescuers hadnâ€™t escaped some bruises. She gasped for air and knew she was losing consciousness. The two men hovered over her and she shrunk back in fear. â€œDonâ€™t worryâ€? the taller of the men said â€œyou are safe now.â€? Toxil glanced up and saw a man who was bald with on ponytail of hair and tattoos on his face. The other slowly turned towards her and crouched over her. â€œMarikâ€? she whispered before slipping into the bliss of unconsciousness. 


End file.
